


Gold And Onyx

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: True Blood with a Lemon Twist [7]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Romance, Sexual Humor, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak<br/>Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep<br/>You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep<br/>No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me<br/>You got me trembling like a little baby girl<br/>You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls<br/>You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl<br/>You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/gifts), [MavenBooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenBooker/gifts), [CathyMo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyMo/gifts), [zep1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zep1980/gifts), [Darkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar/gifts), [bastardgodofsecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardgodofsecrets/gifts), [BuffylovesEric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffylovesEric/gifts), [orangesparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesparks/gifts), [theyellowbeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowbeetle/gifts), [actionactioncut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionactioncut/gifts), [ImhereImQuire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/gifts), [Tariel_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tariel_H/gifts).



> A series of short one shots (some fluff, some angst, and some very -very sexy) featuring Sassy Pamela and Feisty Tara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Tara enjoy their movie night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Scandalous - Mis-Teeq
> 
> Non stop looks to kill  
> Straight talk sex appeal  
> One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
> Rough neck all around  
> Inking all over town  
> Show me how you get down  
> Cos we ain't even close yet

 

* * *

 

**TARA POV**

I was both excited and nervous when Pam said I could pick out the movie this Monday night.

But…

She'd given me rules on the movie I'm permitted select.

Leave it to Pam to put conditions on movie night!

Her guidelines totally shitted on my plan to simply grab a movie from her collection.

My maker ordered me to pick out the last movie I was going to watch before I became vampire.

Before Pam, my idea of a good movie was _Pootie Tang_ and _Rush Hour_.

Needless to say, this movie night may be a disaster.

I was so desperate, I called Sookie and asked her if she remembers some of the movies we'd seen as kids. Amazingly she remembered five.

I cringed as she named them off...

 _'Dirty Dancing, Clueless, Groundhog Day, Hitch_ and _Cat Woman.'_

I decided I'd have to pick one of them if I was to be honest and obey my Sire.

Pam usually has some classic masterpiece that I either love or just didn't get. The movie last week was called _Pandora's Box_ and I loved it!

But even if I don't like one of her movie selections, I don't mind, simply because, I'm with my doll and this is our first tradition.

Not a Northman tradition, just a Pam and Tara thing.

The one and only ritual Pam and I decided to do religiously from the beginning.

What makes movie night special is it allows for the emotional side of Pam to surface, the old cinemas remind her of 'yesteryears' (She loves the twenties silent film era) and we have so much fun talking all about it afterwards.

"Hello doe eyes," she purred, and swept me up in her arms planting a toe curling kiss on my lips. I could feel her excitement both through our bond and I could see it in her stunning blue eyes.

As I reached for the remote she asked, "What movie are we watching?"

"It's a movie from my times," I smirk confidently, and even though her kiss helped, I was still a little nervous.

I'd hoped she couldn't feel it, but I knew she could, when she began to lightly massage my shoulders and pulling me back so that I can sit closer to her.

I pressed the 'play' button and Pam's arm was draped around my shoulders with her fingers softly trailing up and down my arm until she felt my tension dissolve.

That didn't last long…

When Halle Berry's meek character Patients Phillips emerges into the sleek, seductive Cat-Woman, I felt lust in the bond and I swiveled my head to look at Pam.

Sure enough, her perfectly arched eyebrow was raised, admiring Halle/Cat-Woman with the utmost approval.

I shrugged it off at first, but every time she was in a scene the lust I felt coming from Pam grew more and more.

I could feel the jealousy building within me and I'd had enough of it after a few more scenes into the movie.

I supposed she felt it too because she immediately pulled me closer to her and kissed the top of my head saying, "You are much more beautiful and sexier than that human-cat hybrid. I just like the leather whip she carries."

"Would you like it if I cut my hair… or wear an outfit like that?" I said, and as soon as the words tumbled from my lips I felt a twinge inside of me, it was pathetic insecurity.

She placed her finger under my chin, pulling my face up and started kissing me. Her kisses were slow and deliberate at first, so tender and sweet, but it didn't take long before our kisses became more passionate.

She pulled back and I watched her gaze grow dim and as I was hit with an explosion of lust through the bond.

My whole body was positively humming and I moaned as I jumped on her, needing to feel her close to me.

I straddled her lap crashing into her for a frenzied kiss.

I couldn't get enough of my Sire and had a hard time deciding if I wanted to keep kissing her or lick her from head to toe.

The yearning I felt was unspeakable.

My hands were all over her, touching anywhere and everywhere I could while I rubbed my body against the delicious softness of hers.

We went on like that for a few minutes and I swirled my tongue around both of her fangs, eliciting a sexy little growl.

"Pam, I-I want you…need you," I moaned out. My thoughts were whirling in my head and I was having a difficult time saying anything coherent due to the overwhelming lust swimming through the bond.

The amount of lust still pouring through the bond was nearly unbearable and I grabbed onto her glorious ass with both hands and slammed her body into mine as hard as I could.

"I'm certainly not complaining," she quirked her eyebrow up and asked, "But what's going on with you tonight sugar-fangs?"

I sat up straight, still straddling her waist, and locked onto her eyes as I lightly trailed my fingertips up the sides of her silk pajama clad body, while grinding my hips into her.

I couldn't believe the role reversal we're having at the moment. Pam wanted to cuddle and finish the movie and I was ready to have her.

"Just as I belong to you Pam, you belong to me."

I'd never dared to speak to my Sire that way before, but I needed to say if.

I wanted her to know.

The look on her face was lethal, but I could feel her pure love and admiration for me through the bond.

"Tara, in all the world there is no love for me like yours. In all the world there is no love for you like mine."

 


	2. Here Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam struggles with the loss of Tara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Here Without You By 3 Doors Down
> 
> A hundred days have made me older
> 
> Since the last time that I saw your pretty face
> 
> A thousand lies have made me colder
> 
> And I don't think I can look at this the same

 

 

With her backside to him, the sounds of her weeping echoed coldly in the basement of Fangtasia. Eric deliberately approached his progeny, her sadness apparent, depriving him of all consternation, pulling him to her.

"Pamela."

She didn't glance up, intently gazing at Tara's empty coffin, lamenting its absence, the sadness overwhelmed her entire body, her dead heart felt animated again, making her feel weak and tired. And yet she couldn't sleep because the sadness was in her dreams too. It was a sadness she could not escape.

"It's your fault she's dead." She slurred, each word a staccato as she crossed her arms defensively.

"Faults are like headlights on a car, you can only see the other persons." Eric replied, standing behind her,placing comforting hands on her shoulders.

"And what the fuck is that load of shit supposed to mean?" She swore darkly.

"It means I did not summon you. You should not have come to me."

"You shouldn't have left me, I needed you…just like she needed me…I thought…"she let her eyes roam over the surrounding area, her tears burned her cheeks as they streamed down her face. "I thought she could fend for herself."

"Even if you had stayed, you could not have stopped her from returning to Bon Temps. She would have gone into battle against your will. Tara Thornton met her true death fighting gloriously, protecting her town, her family and friends. From what I knew about her she would not have had it any other way. She was a brave and honorable warrior and I am proud to be her grand-sire."

Pam nodded solemnly. "That she was..."

She quickly recalled the time Tara was about to rip Jessica Hamby apart for interrupting her meal and when she took Elijah's head with Eric's old Viking sword for attempting to shake the business down for money.

"...Tara was born a fighter, it was already in her human blood, and mixed with our bloodline…"

Pam was struck with emotion, unable to finish her thoughts as blood-tears fell earnestly from her eyes and she wept.

Eric wrapped his arms around his progeny and her body stiffened, she kept her arms tightly crossed.

"Yes, she was a fine vampire." He recalled the time he pulled the UV bullet from her abdomen. In his many years, he has never known a creature as resilient as his grand-progeny.

"I said a lot of hurtful things to her. I told her that she could never replace you. I could feel how my words ripped through her, yet I refused to take them back."

Eric frowned deeply...considering. "You told her the truth."

"Yet, she never stopped loving me, she never stopped searching for my heart for my humanity…Before I left her, she told me the truth, she told me that I'm a shitty maker."

Eric could hear the pain in her voice. "In time, the pain of your loss shall fade"

"Speak- for- your-damn-self. She scoffed, "You had centuries with Godric, decades with Nora. And you got to say goodbye to both of them. You don't have to suffer knowing you will never be able to tell them how much they meant to you… how much you really did love them..." Her voice trailed off as she glared into a faraway place.

"We are vampire Pamela. We are incapable of…"

"Bullshit..!" She cut him off in mid-sentence "…I loved her. I loved her like I always wanted you to love me. But my cold-dead heart wouldn't allow what I was feeling. And now she will never know."

He paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "Come my child," he said before making haste up the stairs.

Pam let out a deep exasperating sigh and followed.

Eric led her to the roof of Fangtasia. He smiled faintly and beckoned her over.

"Look child…"

She shifted her gaze to match his; he was looking up at the sky which was filled with bright dancing lights.

Pamela was struck speechless. It had been decades since she'd seen the Northern lights. When she lived in Norway, Denmark and Sweden during certain times of the year the aurora was expected. To have this happen in the middle of May in Louisiana was downright unusual.

"Godric asked that I bring you here." He said, moving so he was standing behind her again, engulfing her in his arms. This time her body went lax and she responded to his embrace by placing her hand on his forearm.

"I-I don't understand." She muttered while unblinkingly gazing at the dancing shades of red, yellow, green, blue, and violet streams. The illuminated arcs and rippled curtains of shooting rays lit up the night sky with a mystic glow.

"I've seen Godric on many occasions, in visions and dreams. However, tonight I saw them all. Godric, Nora and Tara are all together, and when we meet our true death our family shall be reunited. We will all become eternal lights in the night sky." He whispered, his eyes were red and rimmed.

Her head turned as much as she could and she smiled "So you do have a fraction of humanity left in you."

"I've held on to the preceding fragment for you my child, for you and our beloved family."

And finally she turned to him and embraced him, her eyes drifted shut and he kissed her forehead.

When she opened her eyes she saw her. Tara appeared as a goddess in a long flowing white dress, her wavy raven hair cascading down her shoulders, her lovely obsidian eyes warm, bright and inviting.

"I love you Tara." Pamela cried. Tara smiled at her maker and suddenly Pam felt a current of emotions stream into her. She immediately recognized it as her bonded, her child, her lover, her friend. Tara was willing her serenity into her Sire, commanding that she find peace and let her go.

And now, Pamela finally will be able too.


	3. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU -Human Tara/Vampire Pam -short and sexy chocolate and roses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lick - By Joi
> 
> I'll put my heels on for you baby  
> The ones that wrap all around my leg  
> Your every touch excites me  
> And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
> And even when you're not around me  
> The tingling just won't go away  
> Don't make my body wait no longer  
> Because this pussycat's ready to play play play
> 
>  

 

 

 

There was something about the way Tara moved her body that made it hard for Pam to breathe.

It was only then that the two-hundred year old vampire had to remind herself she no longer needed too.

Yet the feeling was being evoked by the petite, raven- haired beauty.

This was Tara's third visit to Fangtasia and every time she walked into Pamela's sight she caused a tremor in the blonde vixen's dead heart.

The first time Pam encountered Tara, she had briefly patronized Fangtasia with a small group of people, the second time she accompanied Compton and his pet and stayed a little while longer.

Pamela concluded that this time, the dark-skinned beauty had finally gathered the nerve to come alone.

This pleased her and she almost fell apart into a moaning quivering mess as Tara paced seductively towards her.

The pull of her leg muscles and the litheness of her gait as she decreased the distance between them pulled a primal feeling from deep within the former Victorian Madame.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Pam drawled, unable to suppress a feral grin from emerging across her ruby red lips.

"I needa drank." Tara drawled back, her almond eyes challenging her appraisal.

"Well I seem to recall you working at a dismal little establishment in the piss-pot you call a town."

"You know damn well vampires tore Merlotte's to pieces!"

Pamela shrugged. She'd heard about the latest series of supernatural catastrophes, but was indifferent in her sentiments, "Well, I'm sure you've noticed that the bar is closed." She tapped her long shiny red fingernails on the bar top waiting for Tara's snappy comeback.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time, I'm used to going to happy hour." Tara mumbled.

"Happy hour… Pamela mocked. "This is a vampire bar, does anything here look fucking happy to you..."

The spark of her insult riled the human which caused her heart beat to accelerate. Pamela had to retrain herself, a painful exercise of repression, she thought.

"Can I have a drink or what Pam?"

Pam's eyes flashed, the way Tara's lips moved were pornographic, the way she said her name, smooth and velvety like chocolate and silk. The leggy blond wanted her newly discovered human closer, so close that she did not know what to make of it.

"You're a bartender Tara, come around and make it your damn self."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." Tara huffed while quickly making her way around the bar. As she did Pamela's gaze caught hers, steely and unblinking, Pam stifled a moan and her blood sang inside of her.

Tara swallowed hard and her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest, but she'd be damned if she showed it.

She reached up to the top shelf and grabbed the bottle of Dewar's whiskey and a tall shot glass.

Tara carefully poured the golden liquid into the shot glass, filling it to the brim. She slowly held it up to her lips, her brown eyes warmly peering into Pamela's icy blue ones all the while. "Cheers." She said and tilted the shot glass back, gulping the liquor down in one swallow. She did it again two more times, all the while Pam stood motionless, her mind racing down various avenues of possibilities.

"Mmmmm...Thanks, "she said, gliding her tongue across her lips. "I needed that."

Then, the young woman stepped dangerously closer to the vampire and their bodies began resonating in harmonic symphony.

Electricity shot through their bodies and the atmosphere became freshen with sensuality.

Pam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her hand charged against Tara's warm bare skin. Tara leaned into her touch, pushing away the negative space between them. Pamela folded her arms around her, pulling Tara hard against the tautness of herself.

Just as the longing became unbearable, Pamela leaned in and kissed Tara.

Their kiss was full of lust and longing, hard and soft at the same time, Pamela moaned helplessly as her fangs snapped out and Tara felt a euphoria of desire and anticipation.

Pamela pressed Tara hard against the bar while Tara wrapped her legs around Pamela's slight waist.

The two became lost in each other, so lost that they did not notice Eric enter the room.

The ancient vampire took a seat at his throne. His lust filled eyes watched in wonder as the dark-skinned beauty set his sexy progeny's soul alight.

 


	4. A Vampire- A Lady and A Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Stackhouse needs his next fix 'V' (Vampire-Blood) and he knows just where to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A/U - Human Tara/Vampire Pam
> 
>  Song: Because I Got High By Afro-man

 

 

Pam was taken aback by the urgent knock on her door precisely at cusp of twilight.

She didn't bother covering her nude body as she sped to the door and opened it.

She was even more surprised to see Jason Stackhouse, dressed in his ridiculous police uniform, one hand on his holster the other on his hip.

"Where's Tara?" Jason demanded, casting his eyes directly on Pamela’s bountiful breast.

_Nice rack…vampire_

Stackhouse thought to himself.

"Miss Thornton is in my bed quite satisfied." Pam answered smugly.

"I'll believe it when I see vampire, now let me in."

Pam said nothing and stepped to the side allowing Jason to enter her mansion.

"TAAAARAAA!"

Jason yelped.

"Stop yelling and take your hillbilly ass downstairs." Pam ordered.

The human reached the bottom of the stairs and entered Pam's lair.

The young man scanned the vast chamber. The spacious room was dimly lit with white large candles, set atop tall golden candle pillars. The room is dominated by a large four poster bed in chestnut, with deep red canopies and a matching coverlet.

His lovely young friend lay peacefully in the middle of the bed submerged in an ocean of red and black satin sheets. Her long raven locks spread out around her head.

"Tara…"

Jason sighed in relief when her doe eyes slowly fluttered open; her face marred with confusion

He rushed over to the bed and sat beside her.

“Tara…”Jason cocked his head to the side. “You still alive?" He whispered.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

She was expecting to wake up to a beautiful blonde, but not this beautiful blonde.

"I-I was just checking on ya." He answered, not looking at her face; his eyes were fixated on her chest.

The sheet had slid down and one of her dark and lovely breast were peeking out.

She quickly covered her perky tits and Jason was instantly snapped out of his trace.

"Well, as you can see I’m fine - still human… still alive." Tara was touched that Jason cared enough to check on her, but she also knew that he knew she could take care of herself.

So there must be another reason for his visit.

"I'm curious Jason, how was my blood?" Pam sauntered down the stairs.

In haste Jason turned to address her, curiously appraising her silk- cerulean robe, which left little to the imagination, her pert nipples strained against the fabric. "It's been a long time since I've given any human that amount of blood."

Tara knew right then, that's what Jason was really there for.

_He's still a damn V addict._

Tara said to herself, she was angrier than a wet cat.

"Uh, well the dream was fuckin weird," he muttered his answer, “but everything else was great-really great."

He could feel Tara's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head.

Cautiously, he turned back to look at her

With a perfect arched eyebrow, full lips tightly pierced and her arms folded firmly across her chest; she had her signature fool- you- crazy scowl.

Jason respectfully stood from the bed.

“I didn’t mean no harm.”

"Jason Eugene Stackhouse, get the hell outta here!" The dark-skinned beauty piped. "Go buy you all the beers you can drink -all the joints you can smoke - and call it a night."

To desperate to be embarrassed, he saw himself to the door and just as he was about to start the cruiser he heard a whoosh noise.

Pam was standing beside him, peering into the car.

"Don't you dare hurt Tara." Jason scowled, unflinching at Pam's intimidating presence.

"I don’ take well to idol threats from drug-addicted hicks.” She hissed and her fangs leapt out.

Jason gasped as he stifled a scream of terror.

“However, I assure you Tara is enjoying herself." The shapely vampire growled as she bit into her own wrist, "Hurry hillbilly…" She rasped, while gently shoving her wrist towards Jason's mouth, "…Tara will soon realize it's taking too long to make her cosmopolitan."

The tan blond did not hesitate and eagerly began to suckle the pale blonde's wrist.

Pam watched in amusement as Jason's pupils underwent full dilatation.

Jason reclined back into the seat and let out a blissful moan; "Oh yeah..." the effects of the magical elixir are immediate.

After a moment, he licked his lips, started the car and finally met Pam's hypnotic gaze.

The leggy vampire smirked jubilantly at the simple minded human.

"You do make the best martinis." Jason recalled his V- induced dream as he put police cruiser in drive and sped off.

 

 

 


	5. Thoughts From The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Tara's first day of becoming a vampire, she' has kept a journal. Here is one of her entries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson
> 
> The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
> It's all relative to the size of your steeple  
> You can't see the forest for the trees  
> And you can't smell your own shit on your knees
> 
> Hey you, what do ya see?  
> Something beautiful or something free?  
> Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
> You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Diary,

Hold on to your shit...

Pam just told me that she and Eric were named Playboy Magazine sexiest vampire and progeny of the year!

And although Pam is honored (I know this because she has her signature erotic smirk plastered on her stunning face), she refuses to do an interview or be featured in the magazine.

So I demanded to know why and she flat out denied me any answers.

"Take this to Eric." She clipped, it was her way of dismissing me; she handed me a bank bag with last night's earnings.

So I take it upon myself to ask grandpa (snort) if I can join him on the interview and speak on Pam's behalf.

"What makes you think I've agreed to do the interview?" He retorted in his cold aloof manner.

I know damn well he's going to accept. Eric has a well preserved collection of playboy magazines. Besides, he'd never miss an opportunity to push his agenda.

"Are you meeting them somewhere or are they coming here?" I ask purposely ignoring his nonsense of a question.

He lets out a huff, slouching back in his seat. "And if I told you that Juliana Lamont will be here at 8pm, would you take that as invitation?"

Yep...And the old Viking knows it...

"You could make this easy and just invite me." I reply with a glorious smile and twinkle in my eyes. It annoys him, because I don't think he's capable of smiling anymore. Old bastard…

Behind tented fingers he just glares at me; and I patiently wait. Eric is pretty much unreadable so I no longer bother trying.

"You and Pam where chosen..."

…"Say what now?"

"I know you heard me, so I will not repeat myself, however, I shall elaborate."

He leans forward, resting his hands on his desk. "Miss Juliana Lamont is coming to see you. Playboy nominated you and Pamela as sexiest vampire and progeny. If you recall, Pamela and I were featured last year."

"My god yes…" I mumble, still in shock. "I certainly do remember."

I was just a few months old and I remember Pam commanding me to stay home during the interview. And then the magazine arrived in the mail. The glossy pictures of my breathtaking Sire in a moonlit background. The scenery was perfect. Her tits were perfect and her ass in those peek-a-boo panties…Flawless… The interview was hilarious too. She held nothing back and she gave the interviewer shit at every turn. Eric on the other hand was all business. He spoke of politics and the AVL and surprisingly refused to go nude. His wouldn't even take off his shirt! He said he wanted to be taken seriously. Still, that did not stop his pictures from being hot. Eric looks amazing in a tuxedo.

"Good, you shall do the interview here," Eric informed me as he stood up , striding confidently towards the door. "Juliana will ask you to choose a theme and tomorrow you will meet with the stylist and photographer."

I'm sure I look like I slept with a hangar in my mouth. "Fuckin A!" is all I manage sputter to him as I stand and make my way around the desk and take the seat Eric was just occupying.

My fangs dropped I was so damn excited. I've got to get that under control.

Eric chuckles. "Miss Lamont is early," He says, and not a second later I pick up the scent of very expensive perfume. I also sense my maker and pick up her delectable scent too. She's escorting Juliana Lamont to me!

Pam wanted this to be all about me! That's why she bowed out.

Damn, she's not only the sexiest, she is the coolest maker ever!

Eric opens the door and my eyes lock onto my beautiful blonde and her big baby blues; I'm still smiling fangs and all.

"Surprise me." My master purrs to me and gives me her most flirtatious wink.

Shit, the pressure is real. I'm thinking about what I should and should not say on this interview.

Juliana gasps as Pam and Eric turn into a blur and vanish down the hallway. I struggle to suppress my excitement, but I manage and after a moment my fangs retract.

"Please have a seat Juliana." I point to the seat across the desk, trying my best to sound calm; if I were human, I'd be sweating and nauseous right now. As a vampire, I just need to keep my fangs at bay, so I don't frighten Miss Lamont.

"Thank you Tara." She says while taking a seat and placing her recorder on the table.

This is so Interview with a Vampire. (Snort)

I'm not as snarky and quick witted like my Sire and sure as hell don't want to be a stone-cold politician like Eric. I'm not wise and well-traveled like my GG- Godric. I'm certainly no scholar like Nora. Hmm, what would girl my BFF Willa B talk about? She's a baby vamp like me…

 **PLAYBOY:** Miss Thornton, let's start with our traditional question. Why have you agreed to this interview?

Well that's a simple enough question.p>

I know what I'll talk about…

**Author's Note:**

> I got more...Stay tuned


End file.
